


Marching Orders

by Lexigent



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For legoline, who requested "Steve/Bucky, neck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/gifts).



Deep down, Steve had known this moment would come sooner or later, but somehow he had always hoped that Uncle Sam would tell him yes after all, that there was a way they could face this together.

Seeing Bucky in his uniform, right there, on their doorstep, was more than Steve could handle. Pencils and notepad hit the floor as he got up in a rush, colliding with Bucky before he was even through the door.

“I’m so proud of you,” he managed before he put his arms around Bucky, pulled him into a hug and fisted his hands in the coarse fabric of the uniform.

And that should have been it, but Steve’s arms kept holding on. Bucky spread his hands across Steve’s back, and that was good, because it meant Steve wasn’t the only one who had seemingly forgotten how to let go. He breathed in, inhaling the scent of soap and starch and the faint but unmistakable trace of Bucky's sweat underneath.

He felt Bucky’s lips on the crook of his neck—a butterfly kiss, the kind of gesture you’d use to comfort a child, but weren’t they long past that age?

His body responded for him and he tilted his head further as Bucky slid one hand off Steve’s back to close the door behind them. Bucky’s lips found the same spot on Steve’s neck again, nothing childlike or brotherly about it this time, and Steve made a _sound_. 

He slid his right hand up into Bucky’s hair, ran his thumb along his ear, cupped the side of Bucky’s face.

Bucky raised his left hand to put it over Steve’s and took his mouth off Steve’s neck. Steve came out of his daze and they locked eyes. Bucky was biting his lip.

“Right,” Steve breathed.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied.

“And about damn time,” Steve said, feeling a smile spread across his face despite the lump in his throat as Bucky leaned down and kissed him, properly on the lips this time.


End file.
